Dreams
by Ordile
Summary: Tsuna tucks Futa in bed so he could ward off the evil monsters and nightmares. Oneshot. Tsuna x Futa. Slight Shonen-Ai.


**Dreams**

"Nii-san...will you please tuck me into my bed?" Futa asked, his innocent eyes pleading at Tsuna.

"Futa, I'm busy." Tsuna replied, slouching back at his chair and leafing through his mangas. "Some other time..."

"Please?"

"No."

"But, but, I'm gonna have nightmares tonight. Unless Nii-san tucks me in bed to ward off the evil monsters! Please, please, please?"

Tsuna sighed. "Okay, fine."

"Yay! Thank you, Nii-san." Futa beamed a smile at him and grabbed the older boy's hand, leading him to his room.

Once they were there, the younger boy skipped happily to his bed while Tsuna sighed wearily.

Futa got on his bed and brought the covers over him.

"Uh...Futa-kun, aren't you gonna take off your scarf?" Tsuna asked when he sat down on a chair next to him.

"Mmm, no. Unless Nii-san wants to take it off for me~" He innocently replied. "Or, you could strip off all my clothes and change me into my pajamas!"

"Eeeeh?" Tsuna shrieked. "Don't say that!"

Futa's head tilted in confusion, of that of a curious toddler. "Why not?"

"Because it's not right! Here-" He began tucking him in under the blankets. "Just go to sleep!"

He stood from his chair but Futa tugged at his shirt. "Wait, Nii-san."

"What?"

"Please read me a story?"

Tsuna groaned groggily. "Fine, fine, okay."

Futa took out a picture book and handed it to him. "Here, I want you to read this."

Miffed, Tsuna complied. "Once upon a time..."

The story was none other than a classic fairy tale- with a damsel in distress waiting to be saved by a gallant, handsome knight from the atrocious villains. Tsuna raised a skeptical eyebrow at the young boy's taste, but continued nonetheless when Futa began feeling drowsy.

It was then when he read the part just before the villains commence their malicious plans into action, Futa finally fell into his slumber.

Tsuna stopped reading and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." He leaned down and propped his chin on the bed, next to Futa's head.

Futa's pudgy pink cheeks laid on the sides of the pillow while his ruffled brown hair ran down his forehead. His face was undisturbed, free from corruption and hostility, making his peaceful face the epitome of innocence.

'_I wonder what's he dreaming about..._'

* * *

Futa's Dream

_Futa hugged his book to his chest as the thieves furiously punched their knuckles on the wooden door, in hope they would smash it down._

_"Come out, little Futa! We want yer book!"_

_He began breathing rapidly in panic. If he continued to sit here like this, then they would eventually knock down the door and possibly beat him up._

_It's always like this. People would always chase him and grab his book for their own selfish desires of world dominance. If only there was a hero for him that would save him from this hell. Or at least someone strong that would save him._

_On the other side, he could hear groans of pain coming from the men as the noise slowly died down- much to Futa's confusion._

_Maybe they finally stopped, he thought.  
_

_A voice outside called out his name. Not just a voice. But it was a gentle voice. None of which that belongs to the bandits chasing him. A voice that made him get up and open the door._

_There, standing outside, is Prince Tsuna, looking very handsome and chivalrous. His chiseled masculine face was washed over with a deep look of concern as he got off his white horse._

_The bandits that were chasing him were knocked unconscious on the ground with small pools of blood everywhere._

_"O-Onii-chan!" The first thing Futa did was tackle him into a hug._

_"Futa, are you alright?" His calm voice soothed his soul._

_"I'm fine!" The boy grinned up at him, staring deeply into Tsuna's amber brown eyes. They could see themselves in the reflection while they slowly got lost in their own world._

_Then, they smashed their lips unto each others and let their tongues play inside of their mouths. Tsuna kissed back ferociously and pushed Futa against a wall._

_"Mmmm...Onii-chan..."_

_"Futa, let's have hawt yaio secks here!"_

_And so they did._

_Loud moans of pleasure could be heard all the way down the village as they were doing so, which bemused a couple of villagers._

_"What the hell is that voice?" A farmer asked. "It sounds like a little boy getting raped!"_

_"Oh dear, don't mind it," his wife said. "Maybe it's just one of the cattles getting stuck to the fence."_

_After a hot and steamy lover's session, Futa then lives happily ever after with Prince Tsuna._

The End.

* * *

Futa stirred in his sleep.

He'd be sure to get morningwood first thing this morning.

* * *

**A/N: Dream sequence was suppose to be cheesy. :x**

**I wrote this for someone, so yeah. I know it's not the best. ._. **


End file.
